lgdrfandomcom-20200214-history
November 1707 (6)
= The Herald of Europe - November 1707 = Weather this month *Becalmed in the Caspian. *Storms in the West Indies, North Atlantic, and the Pacific. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Vienna *King Pedro of Portugal and Spain along with King Philip in-Naples and his wife Maria Elizabeth von Hapsburg have gone to Vienna in order to be present for the Order of the Golden Fleece service as well as to attend the Viennese Christmas and New Year festivities (that, at least, is known to be the intention of the royal Neopolitan couple). Prince-Archbishop Prince Louis von Wittelsbach of Liege-Cologne has also ventured to Vienna to spend Christmas and New Year at the Hofburg and to officiate this month at the annual Chapter Meeting of the Order of the Golden Fleece. The Kaiser marked his annual Name Day celebrations on the Feast of St. Leopold of Babenberg by the giving of alms to the less fortunate members of Viennese society via the usual institutions of the Narrenturm, Allegemeines Krankenhaus and Waisenhaus. At the end of the month the Kaiser attended the Annual Chapter Meeting of the Most Illustrious Order of the Golden Fleece, preceded as usual by a service in the Stephansdom to mark the Feast of St. Andrew, the Order’s patron saint. All knights of the Order of the Golden Fleece wore their regalia and the service was followed by a banquet in the Rittersaal of the Hofburg’s Leopoldinischertrakt. The Kaiserin and her daughters, Erzherzogin Maria Anna and Erzherzogin Maria Josepha, as well as Königin-und-Erzherzogin Maria Elizabeth of Naples, and her daughter-in-law Römischer Königin Wilhelmina Amalia introduced Herzogin Elizabeth Christine of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel to the charitable works and private devotions of the religious societies and orders with which they are involved:- In Kaiserin Eleonora Magdalena’s case this is the female society known as the Slaves of Mary, founded at the Theatine Church in Munich by Henriette Adelheid, the late mother of Kurfürst Maximilian II Emmanuel of Bavaria, which according to its initiation rite is based upon personal acts of submission and devotion to the Virgin Mary as most glorious empress of heaven and earth. Königin-und-Erzherzogin Maria Elizabeth, the wife of King Philippe of Naples, is a devotee and patroness of the Viennese branch of the Sacred Heart of Jesus brotherhood which originated in France. The Kaiserin, her daughters and her daughter- in-law are, of course, all members of the Hapsburgs’ own Sternkreutzorden (the Order of the Starry Cross) founded by the then Dowager Kaiserin Eleanora Gonzaga in 1668 to mark the miraculous survival in a fire of the Hapsburg family’s relic of the True Cross. Membership is restricted to princesses, countesses, and other high nobility and those invested are to devote themselves to the service and worship of the Holy Cross, and to lead a virtuous life in the exercise of religion and works of charity. Calcutta *The soldiers, both European and Hindu, of the Bombay Regiment were deployed by Governor Charnock, President of Bengal shortly after their arrival in Calcutta to arrest the local dignitary Jai Singh who was found lounging about in his very opulent house. Jai Singh’s substantial personal wealth amounting to millions of rupees has also been seized by the English authorities, news of which is causing some resentment locally, especially amongst the nobles who fear they may be targeted next! Munich *The Austrian ambassador Graf von Metternich has requested a private meeting with Prince Maximillian Emanuel, Elector of Bavaria. Moscow *Daeng Praya has presented the Tsar with intricately carved gold jewellery and diamonds cut so fine as to cause Russian ladies present weep with desire, perhaps even causing the Tsar to take in a breath in astonishment. He said, “I offer the friendship of my king to Russia and wish Tsar Peter a long and successful reign. In answer to your question of ‘what the future holds for Siam and Cambodia’ my king says only Buddha can know.” Looking at the Russians in their furs and great hats, he could not contain himself but also exclaimed, “It is true… these Russians are part-bear! It is little wonder that their neighbours in the West breathe easier knowing that these ferocious giants will not now invade them.” That evening Tsar Peter hosted a banquet at the Kremlin for senior military officers and Cabinet Directors and Directors with military responsibilities. During the banquet, the Tsar arose and addressed his guests, “Gentleman, some have questioned my desire for military matters. I know you are all loyal servants and would never question but some have seen my decision not to lead us into a pointless war with Saxony as a sign of weakness and an aversion to military matters! Nothing could be further from the truth. I know our lands need doctors but they also need soldiers. As a sign of my commitment to defend our lands, I have this month ordered that the old fortifications in many of our towns be brought up to date. As the New Year dawns I will also give orders for new fortress cannon to be raised at such towns and elsewhere in my empire. That is not all. I know many of our regiments are under-strength, indeed some number but a dozen men, this can no longer be allowed to continue. I will look to recruiting new men and seeing all regiments full; this will take time but it will be done as swiftly as our treasury allows! Nor shall I ignore our fleets, for it is with them that we can truly be strong and safe. We will build more, raise marines and also seek aid from our friends to help us have the ships we can not build for ourselves. It is one thing to have men and ships; it is another to make them useful. So, not only will we have new regiments, new ships, but they shall be drilled! I have already ordered many units to do so and this will continue! I will not only have strong armies and fleets, armed with the best weapons but also ones drilled to the highest standards. Then and only then shall our lands be safe!” His speech was met with polite applause. Fez *The siege of Fez saw half the Spanish remain in camp while the rest of the Army of Andalusia joined Marshal de Bonneville’s expedition in making efforts to take the defences. Progress was slow with the local Moors in the surrounding rural districts proving reticent to help in any way, shape or form. By 19th November some new approach trenches had been dug while under fire from the walls. No effort was expended in trying to create a breach since one already exists on the north-facing wall, instead Bonneville sent forward the three battalions of the 18th Regiment of Foot to take it and in so doing to cover themselves in glory! Marshal d'Andlau, who is ambitious to make a name for himself, led them sword in hand into the breach with the blessing of Bonneville. Thus inspired the French musketeers wrested the breach from the hands and spears of the Moors. On 27th November, after an interminable delay and much wrangling the garrison agreed to terms and left to march to nearby Meknes, which is 34 miles away, under the honours of war. 3,000 spearmen marched out, accompanied by a 100 cannon dragged along by beasts of burden. The French occupied Fez but the Spanish remained camped outside and are having to endure an outbreak of a virulent disease. The situation was no doubt not helped by the fact that 4,500 Moorish horsemen arrived and began operating in the vicinity to isolate the Spanish camp. Berlin *Landgraf Karl of Hesse-Kassel has been warmly welcomed in Berlin by the King and Queen of Prussia, who accompanied him to the royal palace at Potsdam where he was introduced - in the presence of the King and Queen - to the Crown Prince and Crown Princess of Prussia, and of course to Princess Louise Dorothea. A couple of days later, the King and the Prince of Hesse-Kassel returned to Berlin to attend a parade of General Count von Fink’s First Army, which numbers three battalions of foot, seven squadrons of horse and three artillery batteries, including the Prussian Guard. They then travelled with General Count von Fink and Marshal Count von Marwitz the seventeen miles back to Potsdam to attend a banquet at the palace. It was held in the Landgraf’s honour that very same evening and was attended by the nobility and diplomatic community. The Hague *Councillor for the Navy Job de Wildt has told Graf von Lamberg that the United Provinces has already sent to Vienna shipwrights with instructions to help them construct dredgers. If its instruction were to change to give the Austrians the direct ability to make these themselves, and also in order to send a shipwright mission to Trieste to teach how to make Dutch-type ship of the line, then that in Wildt’s eyes would constitute a business contract. “For such a contract to be valid the Dutch Republic would require payment to make this a commercial contract. I can offer to do what you ask in return for a one-off payment of £200,000?” Secretary of State of the United Provinces Francois Nicholaas van Fagel has asked Kristian König to forward to the Stockholm court his republic’s desire to enter into an alliance with the Kingdom of Sweden in the manner of a treaty of mutual defence. Tangier *Cut off by land and sea, Tangier has been placed under siege by the Duque de Alburquerque and the armed forces of the Twin- Kingdoms. In reality this ended up being nothing more than an attempt to starve out the garrison on account of a lack of artillery on land with sufficient weight to batter down the walls. Genoa *Doge Luca Dorias of the Republic of Genoa & St. George has expelled Bishop Ribeira of Leira and closed the Portuguese embassy. Flanked by Domenico Morosini, the Treasurer of Genoa, he accused the bishop of insinuating that the people of Genoa could receive bribes and had insinuated that he, the Doge, needs replacing. “This is hardly a very diplomatic act and not the actions expected of what was previously considered a friendly state!” he said. Warsaw *The Royal Steward of Poland, Stanislaus, the Duke de Croy has met Ob. Adam Ferdinand Graf von Windischgrätz in private. Ndar *A French slaver caravan has been attacked by unidentified raiders inland of Ndar with the result that 500 slaves have escaped. Madrid *Some merchants claim they are facing ruin on account of the collapse of the paper currency and the turmoil this has caused for trade, and have expressed their deep worry and belief that something must be done soon to shore up the ailing economy. They were encouraged a few days later, to some degree at least, to learn that the Bank of Castille is still offering guarantees for merchant contracts and that bullion reserves have been released to ensure the scheme does not collapse. El Escorial *Cardinal Portocarrero and the ministers of the Twin-Kingdoms have left Madrid - some would say ‘fled’! - leaving behind the dark atmosphere there in the wake of the economic debacle facing Spain and Portugal, and travelled 27 miles to the royal palace at El Escorial. Here, in a more secure setting, the grandees have gathered and met in emergency closed session. A major policy decision of great importance was implemented following the meeting, namely that the Crown of Spain & Portugal and its governments do not recognise the paper currency which had earlier supported and issued; now it is deemed null and void and worthless. The 1701 Paper Currency Law which made the paper escudo legal tender has therefore been overturned by royal decree. Stockholm *The incumbent English ambassador Sir Richard Howe has informed Kanslipresident Arvid Horn, on the occasion of his return to the Swedish royal court, that the 'Queen has signed the Treaty of Stockholm and therefore the Treaty is now enabled.' In the name of the King it has been proclaimed in the ports, market places and trading houses of Sweden that as part of a trade agreement only English merchants shall be allowed to sell tanned leather to Swedish markets, either through Swedish traders or directly themselves. This agreement is valid as long as the English naval mission is active in Sweden teaching new technologies, or until the Treaty of Visby between the two kingdoms is broken. Samana *Tarbiyat Khan Birlas has humbly requested a private audience with the Jats leader, Prince Bajjha Singh of Samana. London *The London clockmaker Thomas Tompion has been granted patents in England to protect his designs. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Austria *Twin-Kingdoms *England *Prussia *Asante Union *Persia *Hanover *Ottoman Anatolia *Moghul India *Sweden Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *None. Trade Missions Opened *None. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 6